Sick Ick
by WhateverI'maPerson
Summary: When Ickis gets sick, how will his friends react? Will he be okay? STAY TUNED! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sick Ick

Notes: Hello people of the fanfictional webernet! Since I love ARM and Ickis I decided to write a story about it! This will be a chapter story so I will be continuing based on your reviews and comments. Please place your thoughts and suggestions in the reviews and I really hope you enjoy this! I am open to ideas y'all may have and suggestions on how to make it better! Chapters might be loaded up slow because of school and marching band. I don't own ARM! Now on to the story.

The sun peaked over the edge of the garbage dump, starting a new day for all life. The humans went along their day like any other, unaware that deep inside a washing machine in the dump, deep inside the sewers lived creatures that only appeared in nightmares.

And one of them was having an off day.

Oblina opened her green eyes to the sound of the alarm clock. This was a normal routine for the monster; wake up, go to class, and possibly go scaring. It was the life of a young scarcer in training and she was used to accomplishing these routines with the best of her abilities and the help of her good friends.

She sat up and stretched while looking around her dorm room. The garbage was all in place, with all the bugs and grime that came with it. The normal musty, gross garbage dump smell that kept them alive filled the air and she took a deep breath, relishing the aroma of its disgustingness.

'I wonder what the Gromble has planned for the day,' The stripped monster thought to herself as she stared at the clock, anxious to get to class so she wouldn't be late. While staring at the clock, Oblina saw something stir out of the corner of her eye and turned to see her friend, Krumm, sit up and reach for his eyes that were kept in a glass beside his microwave bed.

"Mornin' Oblina," the normally stinky monster said after he got his eyes in place and stood up, and scratched his back

. "Good morning Krumm," Oblina replied with a gaped tooth smile. " Are you ready for class?"

"I am, but I'm not sure he is," Krumm responded while pointing towards the other, small bed in the room where two, large, reddish ears peeped out from under the blanket and where the two could here the soft snores emit from their friend remained asleep.

"Honestly," Oblina huffed as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the small bed that occupied her other friend. "How does he expect to become a great monster if he sleeps in all day?"

Oblina and Krumm each walked to a side by their friend's bed and listened to the soft snores and watch him twitch in his sleep.

.

"ICKIS, how do you think the Gromble will react if you are late for class AGAIN? " Oblina yelled as she shook the form of the small monster.

"Come on Ickis. It's time to wake up," Krumm said as he shifted his eyes so he could tap the bunny- looking monster.

They both knew the consequence of being late to the Gromble's class and didn't feel like visiting the Snorch this early in the morning.

"WAH what?" Came the sound of Ickis underneath the blanket as he stirred. "Five more minutes mom!"

Oblina rolled her eyes. "Ickis!" she yelled while yanking off the blanket. "YOU CAN GET YOUR UGLY SLEEP LATER WE NEED TO-"

Oblina stopped in midsentence as she stared at her friend in shock. Ickis looked different. His normal bruise coloring looked paler than usual; it was more of a pinkish color. His yellow eyes were blood shot with purple bags underneath them to match his lips and his ears weren't perked up like usual, instead, they were drooped as they quivered from exhaustion from time to time. As he looked up at her, she saw a tired, sickly look cloud inside them, destroying the yellow that normally inhabited them, and how they shined from time to time when he was really happy or excited about a successful scare. He looked like a shadow of his formal self.

Krumm was shocked too as he stared at Ickis, slacked jawed and eyes wide. Either monster had NEVER seen Ickis like this. He was always happy and go lucky his intire life. Sure he was extremely timid at times and could be a bit of a braggart, he had that fighting spirit that his friends had admired most.

"Wha- is it time for class? Oh man, I'm going to be snorched for sure! " the red monster cried as he jumped out of bed and looked at his friend with despair written all over his face. " Come on, let's hurry! "

Krumm and Oblina looked at each other then back at Ickis who was mumbling incoherently under his breath while pacing by the door. They could tell from that look that they both thought something was wrong with him.

"Icky, are you sure you're alright. You look different. " Oblina asked as she walked over to Ickis who was anxious to leave. " You don't look like your normal disgusting self. "

"Yeah, buddy. You don't look too hot." Krumm said as he walked up behind them.

"Are you kidding me?" Ickis said while chuckling. "Guys I'm fine. No! I'm not! I'm BAD! Oh yeah BAD! In fact, I scared a guy last night so bad, that he ran home screaming like a little girl!"

Ickis puffed up with pride as he walked out the door with his friends in tow. " I am normal, trust me, it takes more to take down me!"

Krumm and Oblina shared a worried look as they followed their friend to their class with the Gromble. Even though he said he was fine, they could not help share a feeling of foreboading.

(Time skip)

"Good morning, my putrid little puss bags," The monster known as the Gromble said happily as clomped around in red heels to the middle if the room. "I hope you all slept well. BECAUSE YOU NEED IT, YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC GROUP OF MONSTERS I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Everyone flinched back at that, well everyone except Ickis, who had fallen back asleep.

They were semi used to the Gromble's in sults by now, but every once in a while, he will get to them.

"Now," the Gromble said as he clasped his gloved hands together and walked around the room. "Let's start with a scare! Who will it be hmmmmm? Now let's see, eeny meeny miny ICKIS! "

"...Zzzzzzzz..." was all the class heard in reply as the Gromble stared up at Ickis' desk while narrowing his eyes in confusion and anger.

"Ickis? ICKIS! "

"Zzzzzzz huh! I do wanzzzzzzz.."

The Gromble growled as he walked over to the row of desks Ickis was sitting, or sleeping, at and glared at the young monster. That glare changed into one of surprise when he saw how pale the child was and all the bags under his eyes.

' Is he, No! It is so rare that a monster gets sick. Besides, Ickis is a strong monster, he shares his father's blood after all. ' Gromble thought as he watched the big eared monster sleep, listening to his raspy breaths.

"Ooh Ickis." the Gromble cooed. "I'm sorry to disrupt your sleep, but WE HAVE A CLASS TO CONTINUE!"

Ickis jerked up and looked widely around the classroom while his classmates giggled. His eyes rest on his teacher and they changed from a confused look to a scared one.

"OH! Your Grombleness! I'm sorry! I must have dozed off, my sincere apologies! It won't happen again." Ickis stammered quickly while his ears drooped a little.

The Gromble did not speak because he was studying the boy. His eyes had a feverish look in them and when he talked, Ickis' voice sounded raspy and strained. If it was possiable, the child looked even paler than before.

Krumm and Obilna watched their friend with concern in their eyes. It seemed to not be Ickis' day.

The Gromble looked at Ickis for one more second before turning around and started to walk back. " Ickis," he monster began. "Could you come here for a moment?"

"Yes your Grombosity." Ickis rasped as he laughed nervously and he made his way to the stairs. As he walked down, the whispers of; " He's gonna get it now." and " Snorched!" filled the air as all the students ( except for Oblina and Krumm) watched him walk up to the Gromble with eager, curious eyes.

Once the boy was in front of him, the Gromble bent down and laid a hand on the monsters shoulder.

"Ickis, are you feeling all right?" the teacher asked the young Ickis with concern in his eyes.

It's not true that that the old Gromble didn't care about his students, he actually cared about Ickis the most because he is the son of the great Slickis and he was one of the smallest monsters.

Plus the kid's personality sticks on ya after awhile, he grows on you.

"Oh I'm fine your Gromblosity! " Ickis exclaimed with a fake smile. "Nothing is wrong!"

Gromble raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms and stared at the child in front of him. He was extremely pale and was basically shaking with illness. He DEFINATELY was sick..

"Ickis, you are not well. Look at you, you're shaking and pale. You are ill." the Gromble said while placing both hands on Ickis' shaking shoulders.

Ickis stared at the ground for a couple of seconds before looking back up at the Gromble. He had a mixture of defeat and shame on his face as he opened his mouth to say something, when his eyes went wide.

"Ickis, what's wrong?" Gromble asked, slightly panicked at his student's behavior.

Ickis opened his mouth further to answer, when he got a dizzy, far away look on his face. He tottered on his curled feet for a second before his yellow eyes rolled back and he collapsed on the floor in a red heap.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

Well, all of you who like this probably hate me for ending suspenseful!

Well anywho, hope yall like the beginning and please R&R to inspire me to write the second chappie!

PEACE!

~ Freakazette Raven


	2. Chapter 2

Sick Ick chapter two:

My next chappie! :) I hope y'all like it!

Remember! I don't own ARM!

At first, all anyone could do was stare at Ickis lying unconscious on the floor, growing sicker by the second, with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Everyone was shocked, even Zimbo was speechless, and that said a lot because the monster usually had something to say about anything. After a couple minutes of silence, the duet cry of; "Ickis!" filled the once quiet room as Krumm and Oblina raced down the stairs to get to their fallen friend.

In their minds, they were yelling at themselves for letting him come to class. If only they forced him to stay in bed and rest. Now, he might be in danger of being terminally ill.

The Gromble stared at Ickis with shock etched on his normal hard features. He seemed oblivious to all around him, he didn't even hear his students cry out in surprise, he was too focused on the small monster in front of him who looked even tinier compared to the long floorboards on the musty floors.

'Why did it have to be him?' the Gromble asked himself as he continued to watch the child lay on the floor. It seemed like that's all the old monster could do at the moment, like his red heels were glued to the floor and he couldn't move an inch, no matter how much he wanted to run over and help Ickis.

As he stood there, many worried thoughts flashed through his mind. One was that the Academy's doctor was visiting the scare academy in the next town to help out the doctor who worked there because they had been friends growing up and they were really short on time. Then, there was the fact that he himself had not much medical experience. The Gromble was mentally kicking himself now for not taking that first aid class when he was offered to, now; his stundents life was in his hands.

"Your Grombleness? Please!"

The Gromble shook his head, awoken from his thoughts as he blinked his eyes. His gaze moved to Oblina and Krumm who were on the floor, crouched beside Ickis.

Oblina was by Ickis' head and was stroking one of his long ears, trying to be comforting, but worry shone bright in her green eyes. She was obviously concerned for the small monster who had been her friend for along time.

Krumm had shifted his eyes so that he could reach down and grab one of his friend's clawed hands. The Gromble guessed that Krumm just wanted to feel Ickis' heartbeat throb through his fingers to make sure he was still alive. "What do we do what should we do?" Krumm asked as his gaze remained on the magenta monster, relieved that he could see his small chest rise and fall as he took raspy breaths.

The Gromble remained silent as he walked over to the three young monsters, Oblina and Krumm moved away with curiousity clear in their eyes, he picked up Ickis, and started to walk out of the room while the rest of the class watched him take every quick step with surprise still written on their faces.

Oblina and Krumm stayed, crouched on the floor, and seemed frozen to the spot. All they wanted was to run after the Gromble and be with their best friend, but they were unsure if it was alright to follow.

It wasn't until the Gromble reached the door that he halted and turned around to addresses the class for the first time. "Class is dismissed for the time being, but if I catch any word of you slime balls causing any havoc around here, I will personally send the Snorch to you." the Gromble tried to say threateningly, but was too focused on the sick monster in his arms to deliver it with a purpose.

He was about to continue to walk out of the door, but stopped when his eyes met with the questioning ones of Oblina and Krumm. Their gaze remained locked for a second until the Gromble slightly nodded his head and turned back around to walk out the door.

Krumm and Oblina quickly hopped to their feet and ran to catch up with their teacher and their unconscious friend in his arms, both happy and relieved that they had been permitted to follow the Gromble.

The walk down to the dorm room was a silent one as the three monsters made their way down. They were all contemplating the days events so far, and were all lost in thought as they passed down different corridoors, watching their shadows dance along the wall in the dim lighting.

Every once in awhile, Krumm or Oblina would shoot a glance over at Ickis, who was slightly moaning in his sleep while his big ears would twitch from time to time. Sometimes even, his eyes would scrunch up as if he was trying to wake up, but didn't have the energy to force them open.

After a couple of minutes, the small group reached the dorm room that belonged to the three monsters and quickly entered the locker door into the sanctuary that was provided inside for Ickis.

Immediately, the Gromble clomped over to the small bed that belonged to the monster that was still sick in his arms, and carefully laid him down on the cold sheets.

Once the heat source of the Gromble was gone, Ickis began to shake and moan as he slightly flailed around his arms and legs, searching for warmth. His friends noticed this and pulled his baby blue blanket up over him until it reached the end of his thin neck.

After the warmth of the blanket seeped into Ickis' skin, warming him up, he stopped twitching and sighed, snuggling deeper into the comfort of his bed.

The monsters stood there for a good couple of minutes as they watched the magenta monster settle down and fall into a more restful sleep, taking more raspy breaths as he continued to fall into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

After watching him, they all looked up at one another with the same worried/confused look etched on their faces.

"What's wrong with him?" Krumm asked looking up at the teacher while shooting a glance back towards the bed.

"Yes, what is the matter with Ickis?" Oblina inquired as she put her hands on her hips and glared at the Gromble, as if it was his entire fault that her friend was ill.

The Gromble sighed as he shook his head while a hint of defeat glistened in his eyes. "I don't know." he said softly as he sat down on the red sofa that occupied the room. "I don't have enough medical experience to make a clear decision. It could be a human illness or some unknown monster disease that only occurs in Ickis' family. I just wish I had taken that medical course while I had the chance."

They all looked back at Ickis who was still deep asleep. His fur was still abnormally pale, but he looked more rested than when he first got up and had stopped shaking.

Oblina turned back around to face her teacher, hope shining in her emerald eyes. "Could you at least try to figure out what is wrong?"

The Gromble was thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head and getting up to walk over to the bedside.

But before he could, bright yellow eyes snapped open, which made everyone freeze in their tracks.

Ickis stared around the room as he slowly sat up and yawned. He glanced over at the other monsters in the room with a confused look on his face. Oblina was the first to react as she smiled, walked over, and sat on the side of the bed.

"Hello Icky, how are you feeling?" she asked him softly as she brushed the side of hand against one of his ears.

Krumm walked over as well with a big smile on his face. "Hey buddy, you still feeling bad?"

Ickis looked at his two friends for a couple of seconds, blinking in confusion as his eye lids drooped a little. "Uncle Gromby, who are these people?" Ickis asked as his gazed flickered to the shocked Gromble who hadn't moved since he had woken up.

Oblina and Krumm shared a surprised look before turning back to the equally surprised Gromble behind them.

"UNCLE GROMBY?"

End of chapter two! Ooh! Another cliff hanger! :) Well, I am surprised that I got out another chapter so soon, but I got new ideas so TA DAAA! Third chapter coming soon so please review and stay tuned! Peace ~FR


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Sick Ick

* * *

><p><span>Notes<span>: Ollo, my readers! * dodges pitchforks and several random items*

Okay! I am sorry that I haven't updated in awhile! I was VERY busy with school work and marching band! WELL, AT LEAST I TOOK THE TIME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! Well, here it is! OH!

Replies to comments:

Lin36bffbecca: Thanks Lindsey! Great job on your stories as well! You know you are like a sis to me!

Pinkis: Thank you and I do my best! ;)

Random person: thanks and sorry for the wait!

Chickis: I know! I love the ending too! All will be explained in this chapter!

Glitter: ok wow… RA RA SIS BOOM BA! Lol

Plastic Emotion: Thank ya! And sorry if I took so long! School work is evil! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own ARM! (I WISH I DID! LIFE WOULD BE SWEET!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Krumm and Oblina stared at the Gromble with questioning and surprised gazes as they waited for their teacher to respond. Ickis' statement had left the group shocked and dazed. NO STUDENT has EVER dared to call him 'uncle Gromby' before.

Krumm and Oblina were worried as several thoughts were racing through the two students heads. Why couldn't Ickis remember them? What kind of sickness caused him to forget everything? Would he ever remember them again or was he stuck in a state of amnesia for the rest of his life?

The Gromble stared at Ickis with a look of utter surprise. What had possessed Ickis to claim him to be his uncle? The Gromble had never been extremely close to any of his students, except Ickis' father Slicks, so why would he dub the Gromble as a close member of the family.

And if the kid wasn't sick, the Gromble swore he would have sent him to the Snorch.

'Wait a second!' The Gromble thought as he shuffled his feet in deep thought. 'If he wasn't sick…..OF CORSE!'

The Gromble came out of his thoughts and looked at Oblina and Krumm with knowing eyes.

"I think I know why he called me that." The teacher said as he began to walk toward Ickis' bedside.

Krumm and Oblina shared a look of wonder. "Why DID he call you his uncle?" Krumm asked as he walked over to the other side of the small bed with Oblina right behind him.

The Gromble didn't answer; he just stretched out a gloved hand out to the sick monster and laid it on his forehead that was covered in a cold sweat. Ickis leaned into his teacher's hand and closed his yellow eyes with a contented sigh. He was so tired and the hand was so warm while he felt like he was in the Polar ice caps in the middle of winter.

The Gromble gasped as he touched the red monster's forehead. It seemed to be on fire, well, that's what it felt like. The child was so warm; he could fry a rotten egg without any trouble.

Gromble shook his head with worry as he took away his hand off Ickis' head, which earned a little groan from said monster as he relaxed back onto his bed, shivering. The teacher looked back up at the two others who were looking at him with worried filled eyes, nervous because of his loud gasp.

"He has a high fever," he explained as he glanced back down at Ickis. "The fever is causing him to be delirious, so he might imagine things or forget."

Oblina's green eyes widened with shock as she looked at her teacher and quickly glanced at her sick friend. Now that she was looking more closely, she saw that Ickis' eyes were brighter than normal and seemed to have glazed over a bit. They also looked a little unfocused, like he was only half there. His fur was sticking out all over the place and looked damp from sweat. Ickis was also shaking like a leaf as he swayed back in forth, unbalanced. Oblina bet he would fall over if she just walked over and blew on him a little.

Krumm walked over to Ickis' bedside with a worried frown. He shifted his eyes to one hand and reached down to touch his friend's head, but immediately yanked it back when he felt how hot it was. This wasn't good, a fever like that could become deadly if left untreated.

"We need to bring his fever down." Krumm said as he turned back around to face the others. "I know a place where there is a nice, cold sludge pit where we could dip a rag in it to put on Ickis' head so his fever will go down."

The Gromble nodded his head in agreement. "That's a good idea. I'll come with you though, there have been a bunch of reports that Simon the monster hunter has been snooping around."

Krumm shook his head and began to head towards the exit with his teacher in tow.

He was about to exit when he turned back around to stare at Oblina.

"Are you coming?'

Oblina shook her head as she walked over to a bucket and brought it to the bedside of the now slumbering Ickis, turned it upside down, and sat so she could face Ickis'.

"I'm going to stay here so I can keep an eye on him. You know Ickis'; he could get in trouble even in his sleep."

Krumm lightly chuckled, despite the serious situation. He remembered the time his friend had swallowed a chocolate Easter bunny and started to sleep scare. He would take many risks in his sleep such as climbing high construction cites and hanging onto the front of a speeding roller coaster. Oblina and he had tried to prevent him from leaving, but no matter what they tried, Ickis was determined to go. They even tried to bolt him down and tying him up. Eventually, the consulted the Gromble and all three chased down the magenta monster to a soap factory. Even in his sleep, Ickis was as reckless.

"Alright, we will be back as soon as we can, make sure he doesn't leave." Krumm said as he left the room with the Gromble to get the rag so they could retrieve the sludge.

Oblina listened to the footsteps echo down the hall. She then turned back to her friend who was still sleeping restlessly, long ears twitching every once in awhile.

'Honestly, this monster gets into the worst situations.' Oblina thought to herself as she watched Ickis' small chest rise and fall with every raspy breath he took.

She noted that he looked less pale than he did before, but was still shaking from his high fever, having cold flashes. Oblina reached down and grabbed the baby blue blanket that had gotten thrown off when Ickis had sat up and pulled it over him, bringing it to stop under his chin.

Ickis gripped the blanket and sighed as he curled up into a small ball underneath its warmth. He then brought up his clawed hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Oblina slightly grinned at the monster as she sat there. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. She had always had thought of Ickis as a younger brother. She felt responsible if anything bad happened to him and would always try to protect him if she could. Sure they would quarrel and tease each other every once in awhile, didn't all siblings do that? And now, here was her little brother, hurting and sick, and she couldn't do anything. She had never felt so helpless.

Ickis had always tried to do his best to look after her, even the time her brain had escaped and had been put into the body of a bear, he had been there to help. And she was so angry at herself for not being able to do anything now.

Before she could stop herself, Oblina reached out and touched Ickis' cheek. At first, he flinched back at the foreign touch, but sighed as he snuggled down deeper into the covers, enjoying the warm contact. She felt the heat radiate off of his skin and felt him slightly shake. She began to stroke his soft cheek as her eyes softened and became slightly moist.

Before she could react, a pair of unnaturally bright yellow eyes blinked open and quickly flashed at her. Oblina felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment at being caught and quickly put her hand down.

"M-mommy, why is it so cold?" he murmured as he began to shake more.

Oblina felt her heart twist as she stared at her best friend.

"It's okay dear, just go back to sleep." She said, playing along as she slowly pushed Ickis gently back onto the bed.

Ickis opened his mouth to say something else, but was caught in a yawn and his eyelids began to droop. "Okay." He whispered as he snuggled back down into his bed.

"I love you Mommy."

Oblina smiled as she began to stroke one of her friend's ears, a single tear sliding down her face.

"I love you most, little brother." She whispered softly, her voice filled with emotion. "You will get better soon and just know, we will be there to help you.'

Ickis didn't respond, he was already lulled into another fitful sleep as Oblina continued to stroke his ears. She smiled and bent down to reach his forehead and planted a small kiss as Ickis slightly smiled.

He knew, even in is delusional state, that no matter what, his friends were there for him.

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER!<p>

AWWWWW! I LUV THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THESE TWO! I hope this wasn't bad! Well, I will try to get the next chapter out soon, so stay tuned!

PEACE!

~ FR


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Sick Ick

Notes: WOW! I am surprised I have finished another chapter so soon! ;)

Well, I hope you like it cause I luv writing this! I love Ickis, but the story isn't going to end soon! Well here it is and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own ARM! (DARN IT!)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four<span>:

Oblina softly smiled as she continued to stroke Ickis' long ear. He had fallen into another restless sleep, after many more coaxing, and was finally in dream world. He was going to need a lot of rest if he was going to get well again soon.

'When he gets better, I am going to take him on the best scare of his life!' the striped monster declared determinedly. Ickis deserved something awesome because of what he is going through; she had never seen a monster this sick before in her life.

Oblina stole a glance at the dorm entrance. She saw several areas that were rusted over, worn out and old, spots that were starting to grow different kinds of moss and slime, and a mass of creepy critters dashing for the darker corners. All this was familiar to her.

But there was no Krumm and the Gromble.

"I hope they hurry up with that washcloth." She wondered to herself as she glanced at the clock. "Who knows how much time he has left?'

Oblina replayed what she just said and slapped a hand over her red mouth. Did she just say what she thought she said? Ickis WILL make through this! HE MUST!

The sound of rustling broke her thoughts. She turned back around to the monster behind her and saw he was tossing and turning in his bed. He kicked off his blanket and started to thrash around blindly, feet and claws going in different directions. His eyes were scrunched up and his mouth was twisted into a silent scream as he began to moan.

Oblina watched Ickis with wide green eyes. What in the world was going on?

In Ickis' mindscape:

_All Ickis could see were cages. Cages filled with his fellow classmates all screaming and crying to be let out. When he looked up, he realized he was in a metal cage too, trapped like an animal. He dashed over to one of the bars as he let his fangs elongate. He put his mouth around a bar and bit down as hard as he could. It had no effect. Ickis stepped backwards quickly, shocked. All he could taste was metal and defeat. _

_Suddenly, he hears the door open. The rest of the monsters cower in fear as they listened to the footsteps echo in the dark room. The footsteps stop in front of his cage and Ickis looks up to face the figure. His mouth drops open as only one name came to mind._

"_Simon."_

_The monster hunter grinned as he looked down at Ickis with fame searching hungry eyes. "Well, hello Ickis, do you like your new apartment?" _

_Ickis glared up at Simon with a look of pure hate. "LET US GO!"_

_Simon chuckled as he bent down to be level with the small monster. "Do you think after all this time of you foiling my plans to catch one of you monsters, that I would just let you GO!"_

_Ickis didn't respond, he just continued to glare at his enemy._

"_Well, you thought wrong!" Simon sneered as he stood up and walked over to a nearby cage. "I WILL show the world that monsters exist! I WILL be known for my discoveries! I WILL show the world! First, though I wanted to repay you for everything you have done. I think your friends would like to help."_

_Ickis looked over at the cage Simon was staring at and saw his two best friends scrunched up in the corner, quivering with fear._

_Ickis felt a pang of foreboding rap his heart as he stared back up at Simon. _

"_What are you going to do with them?"_

_Simon's malicious grin grew like the Grinch as he started to chuckle darkly._

"_I always wanted to know what made a monster tick!"_

_Ickis felt his heart stop…_

"…_..N-No…..NO! PLEASE!"_

_Ickis' cries were ignored as he watched his friends being strapped down. _

_Simon laughing_

_Friends crying and pleading_

_The raise of a knife….._

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The walk to the sludge pit had been a silent one as both teacher and student were caught up in their own thoughts. They were both concerned about Ickis' high temperature and how he could get even worse if they didn't do something soon.

'I hope Oblina isn't having any trouble." Krumm thought as he walked down the silent hallways of the academy, wet rag in hand while his eyeballs were in the other. 'He- I remember the time Ickis got hypnotized at that castle place!'

Krumm grinned as he recalled Ickis acting like some-sort of cowboy. He also remembered turning Ickis into several different animals.

'His fiddler crab was the best.' The monster thought to himself. Krumm sighed: he hoped Ickis would get better soon. He already missed his nervous antics, all of his adventures, and even all his panic attacks.

"Do you think he'll get better soon," Krumm asked the Gromble who had been caught up in his own thoughts.

The Gromble glanced down at his student. He could see worry and anxiety mix inside them. The teacher smiled as he laid a hand on Krumm's shoulder. "He will be fine, he just needs rest."

Right after he said this though, they both heard a shriek echo down the hallway causing both monsters to stop dead in their tracks. They looked at each other with horror on their faces.

"ICKIS!" They screeched as they raced past all of the dorm rooms to reach their friend.

"Oh WHY did I have to jinx it?" The Gromble thought as raced into the room with Krumm on his heels. They screeched to a halt when they entered though, shocked.

There was Ickis wrapped around Oblina in a tight hug, wide eyed, and panting. His eyes were moving around the room in a panic stricken state as he began to mumble incoherently while a waterfall of tears began to drip from his face.

Oblina was shocked as well, but had started to try to calm her friend down by stroking his back and mumbling soothing words as she rocked him back and forth.

"What HAPPENED here?" Krumm asked since he was the first to react. He walked over to his best friends quickly and looked at Ickis more carefully."

"His fever caused him to have a bad dream." Oblina responded, stopping from soothing Ickis to look at Krumm. "AND NOT the good kind."

"S-Simon h-e he tried to-to." Ickis hiccupped as he looked up at his friends with watery yellow eyes. "He tried to KILL you."

Krumm and Oblina stared at each other in shock. Poor Ickis, that must have been some nightmare.

"Its alright Icky, we are fine. It was just a nightmare." Oblina said as she buried her hand in Ickis' red fur to stroke him.

"Yah buddy, we are okay and we will always be there for you."

"Indeed! Krumm and I shall never leave you?"

Ickis hiccupped before looking up at his friends, not crying anymore.

"R-Really?"

The two other monsters put their arms around Ickis' in a group hug as they smiled.

"Yes, friends always….."

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER!<p>

Yay! I liked where this went! But this isn't over yet! So watch for the next chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS

PEACE!

~FR


	5. Chapter 5

Sick Ick Chapter Five

Notes: Yah, decided to write chp. Five! Yay! Well here it is!

Dislaimer: I don't own ARM! :(

* * *

><p>Dark boots crunched on assorted broken glass and trash as a lone figure made his way through the dump. The shining full moon and stars were the only light that was available, but if you looked, you could see wild green locks tumble down on the man's forehead and the gleaming of his glasses in the dim light.<p>

The man smiled widely as he came across a discarded washing machine. To most, it was just a piece of junk thrown out because of its uselessness. But, to the man, it was a symbol of fame and redemption. It was also a symbol of revenge.

Chuckling filled the air as the man pulled something out of his brown jacket and set it on the ground near the washer opening.

"YES!" the stranger cried as he finished arranging the mysterious item. "I will finally succeed in my dream! I, Simon the world's greatest monster hunter, will prove to the world that monsters DO exist. First, I need to make sure a certain big-eared nuisance doesn't stand in my way."

Simon smiled wickedly as he stepped away from his contraption. It looked like a regular cardboard box, but anyone could tell from Simon's devilish grin that there was more that met the eye.

"Now all I have to do is wait." The monster hunter thought to himself as he took one last glance at the washing machine and headed back to the entrance, incased in the shadows once more.

Meanwhile, deep in the sewers...

The sound of coughing echoed throughout the dorm room. Ickis felt like some creature had crawled into his throat and was tearing at it with sharp claws. Other than that and feeling like he had been run over by a train, he was great.

The red monster glanced around the room with clouded eyes. He saw his friends sleeping on the floor in make-shift beds they had made earlier. Ickis smiled a little at that, his friends were so caring and thoughtful. A light snoring caught his attention and he turned to look at the form of the Gromble on the car bench seat that Oblina normally slept on. The big eared monster still could believe that his teacher cared so much. During all of his days at the Academy, Ickis had been told that the Gromble was a heartless monster, but looking at him right now and see all he has done so far, you wouldn't be able to think that.

Ickis hissed with pain as he lay back down on his pillow. His head was throbbing like some one was using it for drum practice. Soon that turned into a searing white hot pain that blared throughout his mind.

Ickis was not aware that by this time, he was screaming and gripping his head. He didn't see his friends and teacher jump and rush to his bed. He didn't hear them yelling at him, trying to ask what was wrong. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a couple of minutes, the pain began to dull back down to a light throb.

Ickis collapsed onto the bed, exhausted physically and mentally. He began to shake as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He thought he heard a light murmuring, but only acknowledged it the second time he heard it.

"Yes?" Ickis replied with a raspy voice, just now realizing how much he had yelled.

"Are you alright, dear?" Oblina's voice asked. She sounded choked like she had been crying. Ickis looked up to see that there were wet trails dripping down her thin face.

"I-I think I am alright now, but why are you crying?"

Oblina glanced at the Gromble and Krumm who were a little misty-eyed, but the Gromble would probably never admit it if he was questioned.

"We, we were scared. You wouldn't stop screaming." Oblina stopped as another tear rolled down her cheek. She stared at the ground, not wanting to look Ickis in the eye. Oblina did not like admitting how weak her emotions were. She felt something grasp her hand and squeeze it. She looked up, vision slightly blurred from tears to see her sick friend's clawed hand grasping hers.

"Everything is going to be fine Oblina. This is just a little sickness, it will pass." He said while looking up into her green eyes.

Oblina sniffed while grinning slightly. "I should be the one telling you that. Not the other way around."

Ickis slightly chuckled, but that soon turned into a raspy cough. He leaned back into his pillow with a sigh. He needed rest if he was going to keep his word to Oblina. The rest of the monsters watched as Ickis' breaths became slower and deeper, more rhythmic until he was fast asleep under the warmth of his blanket.

After awhile, The Gromble looked up at Krumm and Oblina with concerned eyes. "He has gotten worse; we can't let him go any longer without actual medical treatment."

"What do you suggest we do?" Oblina asked her teacher.

"Tomorrow, I shall go out and fetch the doctor. I know he is visiting the nearby academy, but if Ickis' illness gets any worse, it won't be good." the teacher responded solemnly as he walked over to the door so he could get the supplies needed for the trip.

He glanced back at his two students before disappearing out of the room. "Keep an eye on him you two, he really needs it."

Oblina and Krumm nodded and their teacher left them alone. Krumm turned back to his ill friend with a worried sigh. Ickis was their responsibility now, his life rested entirely in their hands. Krumm shifted his eyes and reached a shaky hand down to touch one of Ickis' red ears. Ickis recoiled a little at the first touch, but relaxed as Krumm moved his hand up and down, stroking his velvet soft ear.

Krumm glanced up at his other friend and it didn't take a rocket scientist to concur that she was feeling the same. The smelly monster narrowed his eyes. These two were his extended family, and there was no way he was going to let his family go; ever.

With that, the two pulled up two upturned buckets and sat down next to Ickis' bedside. If death was planning on taking their friend, it would have to come through them first.

* * *

><p>End of chapter five!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sick Ick Chapter Six

Notes: ….UGH I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! -_-

I was bust with other stories, but that still is not any excuse! :(

Me sowwy, but at least I am back! :D

Enjoy! v

* * *

><p>Ickis groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, hissing in pain at the brightness of the room. He groaned as his eyes got used to the room brightness, slowly sitting up by propping his back against the pillow. The red monster let his gaze fall around the room slowly, observing his surrounding through half closed, tired eyes.<p>

Ickis suddenly sat up in alarm, jerking his body underneath his baby blue blanket. The monster immediately yelped as he felt a wave of nausea come over him at the quick movement. He made a mental note not to jerk around so quickly.

"Wh-where are Oblina and Krumm?" Ickis rasped as he looked around the room frantically for his friends. What Ickis didn't realize was that while he was asleep, his friends had decided to go get something to eat since they hadn't eaten since Ickis had gotten sick.

'_What if, SIMON got them!' _Ickis fearfully thought, remembering his nightmare.

"I have to save them!" The red monster cried as he tumbled out of his bed and began an unsteady stumble towards the exit.

By the time Ickis reached the exit to the washer, he panting heavily as sweat began to pour down his pale skin. With fever-stricken, determined eyes, Ickis climbed out into the dump and made step by unsteady step closer to the city where he thought his enemy lived.

The monster was so focused on his task ahead of him, that he didn't notice the strange cardboard box sitting right next to the academy's entrance.

Ickis yelped in surprise as two, large mechanical hands shot out of the box and wrapped around tightly around his ankles. He screamed as the hands began to drag him over to the box, which had transformed into its true form; an iron cage.

The red monster was flung into the cage forcibly, causing him to fly head first into the small prison. Ickis groaned as his head smacked into one of the iron bars that held the cage together. Stars danced into Ickis' vision before he slid onto the cold floor, darkness entering his mind.

Simon growled to himself as he trekked across the dump to where he had set up his trap. He couldn't believe that he had thought Ickis would be fooled so easily by that…that stupid trap of his.

'_How could I been so naive! Of course it wouldn't work!' _Simon berated himself as he trudged onward, the washing machine in sight.

The monster hunter froze as he spotted his trap, shocked to see a red lump of fur laying on the bottom of the cage. Simon rushed forward, falling on his knees as he skidded to a halt in front of his trap, eyes widening in disbelief.

"I-I did it? I did it! I DID IT! ME, SIMON, CAUGHT THE MONSTER! I AM THE GREATEST MONSTER HUNTER IN THE WORLD!" Simon shouted gleefully as he danced around the cage in pure joy.

Simon grinned as he bent down and picked up the cage and walked towards the exit of the dump, where his van was parked.

The monster hunter laughed to himself as he threw the cage into the back of the van, staring at the motionless red figure in the cage.

A smirk played its way onto his lips as he slammed the door shut.

The games have just gotten interesting now that the fly was caught in the web of the spider.

* * *

><p>Notes: Well, I hope that was worth the wait! Sorry if it was kind of short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! I have to tell you, seeing the story had over 700 hits made me want to continue writing the story! Reviews will encourage me as well so send me your feedback Thanks!<p>

~FR


	7. Chapter 7

Sick Ick

* * *

><p>To say that Oblina and Krumm were worried when they came back and found that Ickis was missing from his bed was an understatement. Krumm had immediately run around the dorm, checking under anything that the small monster could hide under while Oblina called out his name frantically.<p>

"Ickis! Ickis where are you?" Oblina yelled as she walked near his bed, glancing worriedly around the room as she did.

Where do you think he went?" Krumm asked, walking over to Oblina. "I don't know...maybe he just went outside." Oblina responded. Krumm nodded in agreement and they walked out of the dorm room to head for the cage elevator, all while glancing around for any signs of their best friend.

A burst of air stung their faces as they walked out. Oblina looked around the dump from the top of the garbage heap with worried green eyes. As she looked over near the entrance, she saw something that caught her attention. Calling over to Krumm, she began walking over, pausing when she reached her destination. She bent down to look at the ground carefully. Tire tracks, recent too. Oblina narrowed her eyes in thought as Krumm walked over to her.

"Whatcha find Oblina?"

"Tire tracks." Oblina said as she straightened up and looked over at her friend. Krumm rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oblina, the dump always has tire tracks, from the garbage trucks!" Oblina shook her head. "No Krummy, these are recent! They were just here, I know it!"

The wind picked up, causing both monsters to narrow their eyes to avoid the cold stinging that it would bring. All of a sudden, a bright sheet of paper flew from the ground and slapped directly onto Krumm's face. He yelped and brought up a hand to grab the paper. He was about to throw it away when something caught his eye. His eyes scanned the paper, widening while he read. With a gasp he quickly handed it over to Oblina.

Oblina read the paper and groaned. That little monster could get himself in trouble so easily. Without a word, the two monsters dashed for the entrance, letting the paper flutter to the ground. The bright red letters; 'Simon, monster hunter.' shone in the moonlight. The dark magenta eyes on the business card looked like they were watching Oblina and Krumm run off.

The two monsters didn't speak again until they reached the edge of the dump. They both paused at the gate, looking at each other closely.

"What are we going to do Oblina?" Krumm asked, fear clear in his voice. "I thought it was obvious Krumm, we are going to rescue Icky." Oblina said bravely. Krumm looked startled as he stared up at her. "But, it's Simon-"

"And we have defeated Simon before. So we can do it again!" Oblina interrupted, narrowing her eyes. "Krumm, our best friend is out there sick and confused. We NEED to save him! He would do the same."

Krumm was silent; a little guilt swam in his eyes before he looked up and nodded. With confident looks, the two ventured out into the city.

* * *

><p>Sound was the first thing that returned to Ickis. Nothing much, just little warbled talk here and there. After a few minutes, the talk focused a little more, allowing him to make out a few words.<p>

"Monster...finally...crazy!"

Well that didn't make much sense. Ickis groaned as feeling came back to his limbs and head. Ah, THERE was that splitting headache he was missing. Ickis kept still and after a while, he mustered up the energy to open his eyes. Blurred shapes and warped colors met his yellow eyes, causing the monster to quickly blink. When everything came back into focus, Ickis wished he couldn't see again.

He was in a laboratory, machines beeping and flashing all around him. Ickis looked around slowly to see that he was stuck in a metal cage around all kinds of human machinery that seemed to loom over him. Ickis' ears dropped and plastered against his head in fear. Where was he?

His ears perked when a door opened from across the room. Ickis tried to shrink away as footsteps echoed across the tiled floor, growing louder with each step. Then, a pair of shoes paused in front of his cage. Curiosity getting the better of him, Ickis slowly peered out of his cage. Ickis gasped as he recognized the green hair and the same smirking grin. Simon!

"Hello Monster. How do you like your new home? Comfy?"

Ickis attempted to growl, but was cut off when a dizzy spell overcame him, causing him to quiet down. This didn't go by unnoticed by Simon whose eyes grew large.

"What's the matter, feeling under the weather?" Simon chuckled as he walked away, turning off the lights in the room as he did, the only light coming from the hallway.

"When you meet the nice camera man tomorrow night, you'll feel much better." Simon slammed the door shut, leaving the quivering Ickis in a whole different kind of darkness.

* * *

><p>Notes: What's this? AN UPDATE? YESSSSS! I finally did! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and to those that Simon is a little dark in my story...he actually kind of is! He is supposed to be shown as a villian and in my story, I just exercise that a little more than others! Well, till next update!<p>

FR


	8. Chapter 8

Sick Ick Chapter 8

Notes: Oh my goodness! You know what makes me feel guilty? When people start to review and favorite your story when you haven't updated in forever! :) So I finally got off of my butt and started writing! I have the idea of how I want the story to go, I just need to TYPE! :)

Now in order to say thanks, I will respond to the reviews that were left this last chapter!

Brave kid; thank you! :D

WrittenInClouds; I know right! And here's another update! FINALLY! Lol!

Tamira; I totally agree with you about Simon and I am glad you like where the story is going! And yes, Simon IS a Butt Monkey! XD And I thank you for putting some time in your reviews and tell me exactly what you enjoy and even point out a random mistake of mine! Although, I love any feedback, even a: Cool story! :3

ARML2 (my computer wouldnt let me type out your username!); Thanks! ^-^

Guest; Uh Hi? :D

Emerald princess3: Thank you! ;)

On with it!

* * *

><p>Oblina panted as her feet slapped against the asphalt. The sound of engines sounded through the air and exhaust filled her lungs. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to see Krumm running along side her, eyes now being carried in his mouth as they dashed along. With a push, the striped monster launched herself onto the back of a nearby bus. She slightly wobbled as she landed, but quickly regained her footing and immediately turned to face her friend. Krumm jogged behind the vehicle, gasping for breath.<p>

"Come on Krummy, you can make it!" Oblina called out. Krumm narrowed his eyes and with a flying leap, landed on the back of the bus next to the female monster. Krumm took in a coupled of greedy breaths of the smoky air and let out a sigh of relief. "We finally found it!" He finally exclaimed as he put his eyes back in their proper position.

Oblina grinned back. "Yes we did! It took us long enough to find where Simon is though." It was true, finding the monster hunter had been a tedious task. The duo had searched the city for many hours until they had happened upon a newspaper that had exclaimed in bright red letters; 'Crazed Monster Hunter Finally Snaps?' It had been an article about Simon's latest declaration and it had luckily told where the man's labs were.

"Yeah you're right, Oblina." Krumm responded, but he frowned. "I sure hope he is okay." Oblina sighed and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I hope so too."

"We should have NEVER left him alone! One of us should have stayed behind." The smelly monster whispered as he stared up at the starry night. "I know, but all we can do now is to move on and save Ickis!" Krumm narrowed his eyes in determination and nodded.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence until twenty minutes later when Oblina exclaimed; "We're here! Jump now!" Both monsters hopped off of the bus and tumbled into the grass. They looked up to see a worn down, but slightly impressive looking building looming over them. They both gulped and shared a look.

"Let's go save our friend." Oblina said quietly.

* * *

><p>Simon hadn't come back into the room for a while. That's all Ickis knew at the moment. He couldn't tell you how much time had passed since the Monster Hunter had kidnapped him. From his splitting headache to high fever, he couldn't do much of anything except lay on the cold floor of his prison helplessly. His only source of time was Simon. The green haired man would come in every once in a while to taunt and jeer at him. Once, he had even poked him with a sharp stick, saying he had to make sure he was still alive for the meeting tomorrow. Not once did the man care that Ickis was in pain, that his head was threatening to split in two or that he was about to catch fire from his fever.<p>

Ickis let out a tired groan as he curled up into a small ball. He just wanted to go home, not caring if he would have to face Oblina's lecture on how stupid he had been to walk out into a trap when he was sick or the Gromble's yelling. The red monster just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. He felt terrible, he missed his friends, and he was about to be shown off to the world which would ruin the reputation monsters had built.

Ickis' ear twitched suddenly. Were those…voices? No, he was just delirious from his fever. Ickis moaned and tried to turn over, but a sudden wave of nausea stopped him. That's when he heard them again, but now the voices were getting closer.

"Are you sure this is the right room?"

"Yes I'm sure! I know where I'm going, Krummy!"

Ickis slightly tilted his head. Oblina and Krumm? It sounded like them, but where were they coming from?

"There! This is it!"

There was a loud clang, causing Ickis to slightly jump. The red monster turned his head to the ventilation covering lying on the ground. With a confused look in his eyes, he tilted his head to look upwards. He gasped as he saw a set of familiar cat-like green eyes peer back at him.

"Icky! You're okay!" Oblina cried as she and Krumm hopped from the vent and dashed over to the cage, Krumm hot at her heels. "Oblina…Krumm…what are you doing here?" Ickis asked hoarsely.

"To save you, Ickis! We weren't just about to leave at the mercy at that horrible human." Oblina began to closely examine the locks that were on the cage. "Now, how do we get these undone?"

"Are you okay, buddy?" Krumm asked as he came a little closer to the cage. Ickis smiled weakly. "Yeah, but you have to get out of here! You can't get caught by Simon!"

"We are NOT leaving you, Icky!' Oblina snapped, narrowing her eyes. "We are not going to abandon a friend!"

The lights flashed and the door opened slowly, causing the group to whip their heads around. Simon stepped into the room grinning. "Aw how touching," He cooed. "This must be my lucky day! Catch one get two free!" Simon laughed darkly as he approached the group of monsters.

* * *

><p>Notes: I am evil! Another cliff hanger! X3 I hoped you like it and I will try to update soon with school starting this week and all. Thanks for staying with this story and please review! :)<p>

FR


End file.
